The problems associated with stabilizing a ladder are well understood and, as such, a plethora of devices have been presented in attempt to stabilize ladders and thereby reduce safety risks in their use. Devices for attaching a ladder to a structure have obvious drawbacks, as ladders are initially designed to directly lean against a structure and not face the problems associated with attachment and detachment. Of the various devices designed to stabilize a ladder without requiring attachment to the ladder, safety often remains a primary issue. Of the devices proposed for stabilizing a ladder that require attachment to the ladder, full and rapid conformity to a structure against which the ladder leans has not been properly provided. For example, should a large window be encountered, a typical ladder, even affixed with a stabilizing attachment, cannot rest against the window.
Further problems might include roof edges, roof materials, corners, and a host of other objects and surfaces wherein the rungs and rails of a ladder are not afforded proper support. The present apparatus solves these and other problems.